


Each Other

by thedancingstorm



Series: Stupid Story Series [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Confessions, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Gay, Human AU, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Roommates, Virgil is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17592794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedancingstorm/pseuds/thedancingstorm
Summary: Logan comes up to Roman with a problem. Roman is confused on why Logan has this problem.





	Each Other

Virgil did not talk to Roman for a full week. Roman tries to convince himself it was worth it. But as the days flies past, he grows more and more uneasy.

So the only thing that makes him feel better is teasing Logan. In his head. He sighs. It’s not fun. Not when there’s no one to listen to those clever remarks. It’s also not fun to tease his friend behind his back. It makes Roman feel a little icky.

So much so, it’s almost like he wants to apologize to Logan for making a tease. Or maybe that’s his guilt of what he said to Virgil. He didn’t know which. He goes towards Logan anyways.

What he didn’t count was Logan coming towards him.

“Roman, I may need to discuss something with you I may need your advice on,” Logan says as he comes closer to Roman until they are close enough to have a comfortable conversation in whispers.

“You need my advice on something?” Roman raises his eyebrow. Why would his roommate, who claims to be the smartest and would never need any help on anything, asking him, the “dense” one, for help?

“Yes. I don’t know how to express feelings. Or how to deal with them. I’m just asking for a bit of help.”

Roman looks around nervously. “Uh, sure. But...” He blinks. “Why are you asking me instead of Patton? Or even Virgil?”

Logan sighs. “I can’t talk to Virgil because he’s not been talking to us. And by us, of course, I mean you and me, because we know full well he lets Patton talk to him all the time. And I can’t talk to Patton because...” He inhales, bringing his hand up to his cheek while his other hand holds his elbow. He exhales. “For obvious reasons.”

“What are the obvious reasons?” Maybe there’s a reason Logan calls him the dense one, or Logan could just be a jerk now and is purposely making it very vague.

“Uh...” Logan looks at him with an ‘obviously!’ face. He starts stuttering, “Because I like Patton a lot and the problem is that I have to tell him!”

Roman is even more confused. “Didn’t- Weren’t you guys making out on the couch a week ago?”

“Roman,” Logan shakily brings his arm up to his glass to adjust them. “Telling someone you _like_ them is _not_ the same as accidental osculation after enjoying a nice movie with some embracing.”

“Wow, sorry, I didn’t know that was different, but now I totally see the difference,” Roman says in sarcasm.

“Can you help me, please?” Logan asks more harshly.

“Sheesh,” Roman says as he pulls on his sleeves, “desperate much?”  Logan raises his eyebrows. “Okay, I’ll help. What do you need help with?”

“Thank you,” Logan breathes out. “I need help with accurately expressing my feelings of affection towards Patton to him into words or action.”

Roman chortles. “I don’t think you’ll be able to  _accurately_ express your feelings because  _I_ can’t even do that!”

“Obviously.”

“What?”

“Nevermind.”

“Okay. Anyways then. What you need to do is either just tell him straight out – eh… right out – that you  _like him a lot_ . Or, you get flowers and a little note writing a poem of feelings. Or you ask him out on a date and there you exchange longing glances into each other’s eyes then you just tell him. Same as the first one, but different setting.” As Roman is rambling on, he notices Logan writing things down. 

Suddenly there is a little creak from the hallway in which Roman and Logan were at the end of. They both, startled, look down the hall. They see Patton leaving Virgil’s room and closing the door. He looks down the hall to see both the two other roommates. He smiles.

“Ah, hi Roman! And hi, Logan,” Patton waves a small waves while looking down to the floor.

“Hi, Patton,” Logan says softly, crossing his arms.

“Hi, Patton!” Roman exclaims after a while, still looking at Logan squirm a little. “So Patton, what did you talk to Virgil about? Or what did Virgil talk to you about?”

He smiles nervously. “I don’t think I have permission to say,” he finally says.

Roman frowns. “Really? Should I talk to him? Can I talk to him?” Roman adds on really quickly.

“Uh. I think that would be for the best, but I think he needs to think about our conversation a little more. Maybe you can talk to him a little later, like in an hour, maybe,” Patton explains. Roman nods in understanding. Of course Virgil wouldn’t want to talk to him right now. Not just a week after the worst words he’s ever said.

“You’re so good,” whispers Logan.

Patton’s hand flies to his chest, and gives out a small gasp. “Thank you.”

Roman gives the eyes to Logan. The ‘go ahead!’ eyes. The ‘this is the perfect time’ eyes. Logan adjusts his glasses, with both hands this time. He gives back the ‘now?’ eyes. Roman raises his eyebrows. Logan gives up.

“Patton?”

“Hm?” Patton looks up.

“There is something I’ve been wanting to communicate with you for a while.”

Roman puts his hands together, smiling very wide, and ignoring the fact that, hypothetically, this shouldn’t be hard, especially since they’ve kissed not really too long ago.

“ Go ahead?”

Logan takes a deep breath. He, again, touches his glasses. “ I love you very much, Patton!” 

Roman raises his eyebrows to Patton, expecting Patton to be like ‘yeah, duh.’

But he got, to his surprise, the opposite:

“Oh...” Patton breathes out. He brings his hands to his cheeks with a small gentle gasp, slightly misplacing his glasses. “I…” he hesitates. He  shifts his hands to make fists on top of his mouth shyly. He looks up to Logan, blinking nervously. “I… I love you, too,” he says softly.

Roman blinks in confusion. Apparently, he doesn’t know romance. How could he not? It’s got his name right in the word!

Patton shifts closer to Logan, leaning in to kiss him, both blushing madly. “You guys are- you guys were… How is this new news to either of you?” Roman asks. They ignore him. 

It takes about five seconds – not that Roman is counting – of standing there awkwardly. He knows he could just leave, but he didn’t want to. He is so confused from the display in front of him he can’t move.

They break apart. Patton latches himself around Logan neck lovingly. Logan looks at Roman, satisfied.

“ Roman,”  he says with a smile. He hands  his friend the notebook  he was writing in. “You should take your own advice.”  And with that, Logan and Patton left. Advice, advice for what?  He looks down at the notebook in his hands, then to where his roommates were before. He stands there, still as stagnate water, abandoned and confused.


End file.
